1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to dispensers for multicomponent hair-cosmetic products, and more particularly to dispensers for hair-dyeing preparations permitting application of the preparation directly to hair.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One of Applicants' earlier, as yet unpublished patent applications describes a dispenser for hair-cosmetic products, more especially a hair dye applicator in the form of a comb or brush with a hollow back accommodating a treatment preparation and, inserted therein tines of an absorbent material communicating with the liquid treatment preparation by capillary action. Unlike conventional dispensers, this dispenser provides for the supply of liquid treatment preparations in direct dependence upon the quantity of treatment preparation applied to the hair. The treatment preparation, for example hair dye, is uniformly applied to the hair. However, the disadvantage is that the treatment preparation, which generally consists of several components, has to be mixed before application, i.e. before introduction into the dispenser. As a result, possible mixing effects or reactions actually occur before the product is applied, so that the effect of the product may be impaired.